


Witch's Aphrodisiac

by KannaRaimi



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: F/M, I dont know how Itunes works and i dont care, M/M, Out of Character, Pretend its like spotify, Weak fashion, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaRaimi/pseuds/KannaRaimi
Summary: Old story idea I never uploaded lol. I might update it tho, but til then this is it.The band is invited to a party in order to celebrate their documentary being a success, but Mitch gets a special gift before the party that may just help him out.





	Witch's Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, so there isn't much Character in this chapter because it's before I was really familiar with our favorite sassy kweens and qings.
> 
> Like can you imagine Scott whispering anything about Mitch and not just saying it? God it's so OC.

In celebration of their documentary being such a big hit, Pentatonix decides to host a party and invite all their friends. On the day of the party, Mitch receives a bottle of red wine, labeled only  _ Ambrosia _ , in the mail.

Popping the cork out of the bottle, Mitch smelled the strong fruity alcoholic beverage while reading the letter it came with. 

_ "Congrats Mitchell! You are my personal favorite and I couldn't be more obsessed with you if I tried. I saw this bottle in an expensive ass(spelt with a strawberry instead of the letter a) shop and thought of you. <3 Your glow is inspiring, please keep slaying hunty" _

Smiling bashfully, Mitch flipped over the letter to see who it was from, but instead was pleasantly surprised to see a very good drawing of him in black high heels lounging, legs crossed, on a golden bear throne. 

The drawing depicted him as a princess, with a golden tiara balanced precariously on his head. The artist had drawn mitch with long black fingernails fingering the collar of his black turtleneck, and holding a golden teddy bear scepter.

Mitch gasped, covering his mouth, and searched the paper for a signature. Finding only an illegible scribble in the shadow of his throne, disappointed him.

Searching the box it had been mailed in only gave him a name, no address. 

_ ' _ _ What would have happened if I hadn't picked this up, where would they have taken it?'  _

Shaking his head, Mitch pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the drawing for instagram and twitter _. _

Tossing the  _ 'yummy' _ smelling wine, after closing it again, on his bed, Mitch started to get ready for the party. Texting Scott to get ready, Mitch looked over his outfit once more before he went to take his shower. 

A loose short sleeve, powder blue turtleneck, faded grey skinny jeans with two silver pocket chains attached to the same pocket, blue socks, and a pair of black, ankle-cut, heeled boots. 

Lighting an apple-cinnamon candle, Mitch turned on iTunes and his speakers blasted out his current fav. Dancing a little, he turned on his shower and fiddled with the temperature until it was perfect. Stripping himself, Mitch let the music take his mind away.

Mitch hummed along to the techy pop song, scrubbing his face with a new milk and honey face wash. Gyrating a little as the song took on a sensual vibe, Mitch moved onto co-washing his baby thin hair. The conditioner was pure and held no scent aside from the usual soapy one.

Pivoting 180°, Mitch dramatically arched his back to rinse off his head while belting out a F sharp run. Once his head was completely conditioner free, Mitch used his face towel to dry his eyes. 

The song changes to Bubblegum Bitch by Merina and the Diamonds, and Mitch bounces a little while applying milk and honey body wash to his loofah.

What can he say, he was in a milk and honey mood. The scent made him feel demure, but this song did not. 

Washing his body while swaying his hips, Mitch felt like an elegant seductress. As the song ended he rang out the loofah and rinsed his body under the now lukewarm water.

Drying off, Mitch startled as Gimme More by the Britney Spears blasted through his speakers. He had forgotten about her, just like the rest of the world. 

Tyler often raved about her, but this song finally reminded Mitch how she had become a sex icon.

Sensually putting on lotion, Mitch lived through her voice. He felt very sexy today for some reason. “Momma's hawt! Mhmm”, he purred to himself with a grin. 

When For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert filtered through his speakers, Mitch knew he had found a playlist from long long ago.

Still feeling the vibe, Mitch gyrated and strutted around his room as he slowly got dressed. 

Once dressed he found Water on their album and played that. Singing along to his own band, Mitch applied his  _ natural  _ makeup.

Feeling like a fierce queen, Mitch grabbed his leather jacket and prepared to leave but stopped when he spotted his mysterious gift. 

Remembering the great smell, Mitch reopened the bottle and took a swig. “Mhmm! It's good! Real good.”

Without even thinking, Mitch drank more of the delicious wine straight from the bottle. Several gulps in, Mitch caught himself, and reluctantly closed the bottle back up. 

Walking to the kitchen, he placed it in the very back of the fridge and hid it behind random other foodstuffs.

Going back to the living room, Mitch texted Scott that he was ready and sat down on the couch. 

Moments later, Scott and Alex walked in still casually talking about something or other. Scott nods at Mitch but continues the conversation with Alex. 

Mitch understands and gets up to follow the two, but upon standing up the world goes fuzzy. Scott and Alex stop talking and stare at Mitch with wide eyes. As his eyes refocused, Mitch felt a strange buzzing flow through him and Scott and Alex tensed. 

Confused, the two made eye contact as Mitch continued to walk closer, and whispered to each other avidly. Turning back to Mitch with wary eyes, Scott asked, “Hey Mitch did anything weird happen today?”

 

Mitch, confused, nods and explains his odd package. “Doesn't ambrosia mean food of the gods?”, questioned Alex. Mitch shrugs, checking his hair in his phone's camera. 

Noticing the time, Mitch pushes the two towards Alex’s car and demands they get moving. Alex and Scott rush towards the car. 

Once inside Mitch notices them clutch each others hand and whisper back and forth, while Alex drives the 3 of them to the party.

Ignoring them, Mitch pulls out his phone to text Drew.

 

M: Are you gonna be at the party babe?

D: In the last hour, so that I can sneak in without being seen.

M: Bad day?

D: Not everyone is as big of an attention wore as you Mitchey.

M: Good. Otherwise no one would ever pay attention to me. I'd hate that.

 

With a hand on his hip, Mitch arched his back and tilted his head. Angling the front camera of his phone to catch the street light just right, Mitch timed his selfie just right. 

Even to his own critical eye, he looked good bathed in the harsh yellow glow of streetlights. This was his night. Maybe Avi would be up to some fun, as long as Scott and Kevin stayed away.

  
He'd just have to make sure they stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do this again, do you want 3rd person again or 1st person?


End file.
